


Tease

by LiqourLips



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jack is a perv, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiqourLips/pseuds/LiqourLips
Summary: Jack Morrison hasn't had sex in ages and Satya Vaswani? She's fine. She's super fine. And she a young woman but Jack can't help but want her. What will she say when Jack lets her know he wants to bone her? The answer might just surprise you.





	Tease

Jack Morrison felt like a dirty, perverted old man.

How could be attracted to someone so young? While 28 wasn’t the age of a teenager, Satya Vaswani was certainly nowhere near his age. In his head, he knew it was wrong to look at her. However, it was impossible to keep his eyes from wandering. Never had he seen was a woman with such amazing thighs and hips. When she walked, those magnificent hips of her swayed in a hypnotic rhythm. In some odd way, he felt like she was teasing him even though she was unknowing of Jack’s lustful desires

He was thinking over his predicament one day while he did some arm crunches in the base’s gym. And in some cruel twist of fate, in walked Satya Vaswani. Jack pretended he didn’t notice him, but he had. And he seen those hip hugging yoga pants she was wearing. Luckily for him, Satya didn’t notice. So he stole a glance at her shapely ass but didn’t linger. It was best not to push his luck.

“Good afternoon, Commander Morrison,” She said as she walked past. “I hope you don’t mind if I join you.”

“It’s not my gym. Go ahead.”

Satya smiled as she walked past him. He waited before glancing over towards her again. Satya had rolled out a yoga mat. Inhaling deeply, she placed down hands on the front of the mat, stretching. Her ass was high in the air. Breathing sharply, Jack averted his gaze. But while he worked on his crutches, he pictured that butt in his mind. He wanted to save that image for later. He could use it in the shower. Yes, it was perverted, but he was a man with needs. And for now, the image of Satya’s ass in those yoga pants would suit his needs.

For now at least.

* * *

 

   Symmetra was a woman who noticed things. Namely, patterns. It sometimes took her a while to pick on things, but she usually did. So when Commander Morrison started hanging around in the gym when she was there, she began to pick up on a few things.

   First, she noticed that Morrison only came to the gym when she did. He was always there it seemed. Now she didn’t mind his company. He left her alone. Her was never rude to her either. She just found it a bit peculiar. Wouldn’t he rather work out with the other men? She would think he would. But either way, Satya was fine having someone in the gym with her. Made her feel less alone. But was confused was why he was staring at her.

   Now, being what she was, she was used to people staring. A lot of children were interested in her artificial arm. They would sometimes stop her, asking if they could touch it or what it was made of. Satya had no problem with children asking questions. They were curious just much like Satya herself. Adults, on the other hand, she was a bit more wary about. Were they going to make fun of her or judge her? But not all looks from adults were bad. Some of them were inviting. “Flirty looks” as Tracer called it.

   And that was the type of look she was getting from Morrison.

   It was the way he smiled at her. It wasn’t a friendly smile. No, she had learned to tell the difference between a friendly smile and a flirty smile.  She was a bit confused though. Morrison was in his late fifties. That didn’t make him less attractive, but she was so young compared to him. Wouldn’t he prefer someone closer to his own age?

   Either way, she wasn’t going to tell him to stop looking. Satya felt oddly flattered. She was a beautiful woman but having someone like Morrison take an interest in her met something. He was a man of standards. He didn’t settle for anything less than perfect. But Symmetra herself was perfect so she wasn’t too surprised that Morrison was interested in her. She wondered how long it would take for him to make a move.

   Lucky for Satya, she didn’t have to wait too long.

   One day, she was wearing the new crop top that Hana had bought it. In glittering blue letters were the words ‘Princess Today Goddess Forever.’ Wanting to be color coordinated, Satya wore a pair of blue workout shorts. As she stretched, she heard someone come in.

   “Goddamn,” Morrison said.

   Satya smiled and glanced back at him.

   “See something you like Commander Morrison?” She asked. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

   “Turns out I don’t have my camera on me.” He replied thickly.

   With a chuckle, Satya stood up.Suddenly, Morrison was upon her. With an arm wrapped around her waist, he stared into her eyes, and she could see the lust in them.

   “How much longer are you going to tease me?” He asked in a hoarse voice.

   “I wasn’t aware I was teasing you,” She returned softly. “I think more than anything, you’re a dirty old man.”

   This earned her a kiss.  A kiss filled with need and passion. Satya was slightly shocked, but she closed her eyes to return the kiss. But then she pulled back to catch her breath.

   “Not here,” She said. “We could get caught, and I’m pretty sure you don’t want Ana to find out you’re ravishing someone so young.”

   “I’m tired of waiting.”

   “You don’t have to wait long,” She purred. “Come to my room in five minutes.”

   Satya picked up her yoga mat and headed out of the gym. She headed back to her room and then she waited. Then, there was a knock at her door. She brought up her keypad and put in the code to open up the door. Morrison stepped in.  Satya patted the spot on the couch next to her. He wasted no time sitting next to her and once more, he was all over her. He kissed her again but she didn’t return the gusto.

   “You’re impatient.” She purred.

   “I haven’t had sex in years,” Came the reply as began to kiss her neck. “And you have been teasing me.”

   “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

   “Oh yes you do,” Morrison’s voice was lower. “You walk around like you own the place with those nice, thick thighs of yours.”

   “How does the saying go? Thick thighs save lives?” Satya smiled at him.

   “Damn right.” Morrison grabbed a handful of her ass.

   “Cheeky aren’t we?” Satya reached up to caress his face. “All pent up?”

   She watched as Morrison closed his eyes, leaning into her caress. When she removed her hand, he opened his eyes, looking frustrated. But she merely smiled at him again before sitting up and took off her crop top. She watched as Morrison’s eyes grew wide. Turning around, she moved her hair out of the way so Morrison could get to her clasp. Getting the message, he quickly undid the bra snaps. Then, she turned to face him. Again, he wrapped his arms around her.

   “Careful, Morrison,” She cooed. “Your excitement is showing.”

   “Jack,” He breathed, leaning against her chest. “Please, say my real name. I want to hear you say it.”

   “Alright,” Satya leaned forward, whispering into his ear. “Jack.”

   This earned her a roughly passionate kiss and she felt the growing bulge in his pants. Her crotch was against it. She could feel it; nice, thick and bulging. Oh, she was going to enjoy herself. Pulling back, she caressed his face again, feeling the scars on his flesh. Once more he closed his eyes, savoring her touch.

   “Poor, poor Jack,” She said. “How long have you been waiting for a release?”

   “Years,” He went to kiss her again, but she leaned back. “Satya, please.”

   “Please what? What do you want?”

   “You. Please, for the love of god,” He begged. “I will do anything you ask of me if you just let have you this one night.”

   “Only one night?” Satya pouted. “You wouldn’t want me again?”

   Jack perked up at this.

   “Don’t tease.”

   “But I’m not,” Satya tickled his chin. “Yes, you are much older than me, but you’re a strong, strapping man. Why wouldn’t I want to revisit you? I’m sure you want to revisit me, right?”

   “God yes,” Jack nipped at her neck. “There is so much I want to do to you.”

   “Like what?” Satya asked, her hand going his shirt.

   “I’d tell you, but I think I’d make you blush,” He smirked. “But I want to know, are you serious?”

   “Why wouldn’t I be?”

   “Well, I’m not a spring chicken.”

   “And your point?” Satya asked. “Remove your shirt, Commander Morrison.”

   Jack obeyed. He pulled off the T-shirt, and Satya got a good look at his chiseled abs. How he managed to stay so perfect and in shape was beyond her. She ran her hands over his chest, her eyes locked onto his. Who cared how old he was? He was gorgeous and Satya wanted him all to herself. Rough, chiseled and hung like a horse. What more could a woman ask for? Satya couldn’t really think of any woman or man who would turn down such an Adonis.

   “Now, I want to know what kind of filthy things you want to do with me.”

   “Besides just fucking you, I want to eat your pussy,” Morrison’s voice had become husky. “Surprise you while you’re showering, pull on your hair, finger you in public. A whole lot of dirty stuff.”

   “Oh Jack, you’re positively filthy.”

   Morrison gave a playful growing then kissed her. He nipped at her lip, trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck. He bit harder until he got to her breasts. There, stuck his head between them and motorboated her. She laughed as she fell back onto the couch. Morrison kissed up the sides of her breast, his tongue gliding out to lick her nipple. When she moaned, Morrison shifted slightly. With his eyes still on her, Morrison gently sucked the nipple.  Satya moaned again, the burning heat in her core growing. Morrison had his lips encompassed the nipple, sucking harder. Panting, Satya bit down on her finger.  

   With his mouth busy, Morrison’s hands fiddled with the strings of Satya’s yoga pants. Once he got them loose, she felt his hand at her crotch. When a finger entered her wet folds, she reacted with a loud shout of arousal. She moaned his name, and Morrison’s finger slid in deeper.  Then, he added a second finger. Satya’s eyes shot opened, and she grabbed at the edge of the couch. Oh, that felt good. She felt like she was on fire and she wanted more. Thankfully, Morrison granted her requested and placed a third finger into her pussy. Slowly, he began to pump his fingers in and out of her.

   Satya moaned loudly, her restraining ebbing away. This was a side she had never seen. So unrestrained, so animalistic. And she found herself liking it. Licking her lips, she looked down at him as continued fingering her. He stopped and she about to reprimand him when Morrison suddenly pulled down her pants the whole way. Roughly shoving them aside, Morrison planted himself in front of Satya’s dripping panties. She shivered when his fingers palmed at her soaking womanhood. Then, he roughly ripped the panties off her.

   “You better replace those.”

   “I’ll buy you fifty pairs and take your out to dinner as long as I get to eat you out.”

   “You drive a hard bargain.”

   With that said, Morrison lunged forward and began to lick at the moist folds. Satya moaned again, leaning against a pillow. She reached up to undo her ponytail, letting her hair fall to the sides as Morrison’s tongue probed deeper. His tongue ran up and down her folds. He stopped at her clit, kissing it a small kiss before sucking at the swollen nub. Again, she shouted his name, urging him to continue. She felt his tongue pressing against her clit, lingering and waiting. Satya’s vision became blurry, and the heat that had resided in her core had spread throughout her body. If Jack kept going, she would cum.

   “Ah, that’s enough,” Satya managed to say.  “I say I’m ready for the main event.”

   Morrison wasted no time removing his pants.  Once off, Satya watched him remove his boxers.  His dick was very impressive.  In fact, it was perfect.  Not too big and not too thick. Just absolutely perfect. Opening up her legs, she locked eyes with Morrison as he got on top of her. With no problem, he glided into her.  Satya moaned as his cock entered her slick pussy. Morrison began to kiss her neck as he thrust. Hungrily he kissed, biting and licking her skin. The warmth of her pussy was incredible, and it was driving his insane.

   Beneath him, he heard Satya’s soft moans of pleasure. The moan noises she made, the more Jack wanted to please her. One hand ran through his hair while the other was planted on his hip, digging into his flesh. Sweat began to roll down his body, but Jack didn’t stop. The pleasure was overwhelming. God, he had missed sex. Sloppily, he claimed Satya’s lips, his need for her growing.  He was still shocked that this was happening.  
   He moaned her name repeatedly as he rammed into her. Satya’s eyes were closed, but she moaned loudly. Hearing her say his name sent waves of pleasure through Morrison’s body. If anything, he wanted this to last. He didn’t want to stop fucking Satya. Everything about this woman was perfect. Such a goddess, such a queen, such a perfect fuck! Never in his life did he think he would land such a fantastic woman.

   Morrison groaned louder as he felt the rumbling in his balls. His lips never left hers. He felt Satya’s walls tighten around his cock. He watched as Satya threw her head back as her orgasm came. Morrison’s orgasm came. For a second, he saw nothing but white, and he felt exhausted. But it was a welcome exhaustion. Panting, he pulled out.

   “Fuck.” Was the only word he could get out. “Damn, that was—damn.”

   “I’m taking it that you enjoyed the sex.”

   “Yeah. I feel a bit sore, but damn that was good,” Morrison sighed. “Thanks.”

   “You’re welcome,” Satya sat up. “So, rest for now. We’ll resume in an hour or so.”

   “Resume?”

   “What? Aren’t you down for a round two?” Symmetra asked with a smile.

   “I think I might love you.”

   “You would be correct in loving me.”


End file.
